


Bestest

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Other, Sorry Not Sorry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today Dream Believers - Week 1</p><p>Prompt 1 :  Kurt and/or Blaine as young children (preferably under 5).  For example, could possibly be a family story or the two of them meeting as young children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bestest

As far as he knows, Kurt has never seen Blaine before that day on the staircase.

Blaine isn’t so sure, but it doesn’t go beyond seeing him from afar.

But the day Georges Anderson meets Burt Hummel and they recognize each other, both their sons discover something new.

“What do you mean, we became best friends for a day?”

Georges and Burt share a similar smirk that sends shivers down their sons’ backs.

“Once upon a time,” Burt starts, and Kurt already wants to cover his ears in a way he has not needed in a long time …

~~~

_Fourteen years ago_

Elizabeth was not able to look after Kurt that day, and Burt knew that he would have to take his son with him at the garage.

Not that either of them minds: Kurt is probably the quietest kid ever. All he needs is paper and pencils to be happy while his daddy works, and Burt has both in spades.

“Come on bud,” he tells his son, keeping his small hand in his bigger one.

Kurt looks around, amazed as always by the shiny parts of the cars, and Burt sets him up on a counter with paper and a green pen.

The morning passes, Kurt progressively more opened with Burt’s employees and some of his customers, his baby laughter echoing in the garage.

When a metallic blue Corvette enters the garage, Burt cannot resist going for her.

 _It_.

Going for it.

“Welcome to Hummel’s,” he tells the driver, cleaning his hand of residual grime, “how can we help you today?”

The man shakes his hand without a shred of hesitation–a point for him–before pointing his thumb at the car. “Georges Anderson,” he says, “and my car makes a funny noises every time I’m in a tight curve.”

“Funny how?”

“Funny like a cat is stuck in the engine.”

Burt huffs a laugh. “Alright, come back in a few hours and I’ll tell you my diagnostic.”

“Thank you …?”

“Burt.”

“Thank you Burt. Can I hang out? I’m with my son, and I really don’t know where to go with him in the meantime.”

Looking inside the car, Burt does spot a curly haired boy sucking on his thumb and looking at him with wide eyes.

“Wow, he’s so quiet I didn’t even see him there,” he says, waving at the kid who smiles shyly around his thumb before waving back.

 _Cutie_.

“That’s my second,” Georges comments before going to pick him up, sitting the little boy on his hip, his voice going softer. “My little Blaine.”

“My son is here too,” Burt replies, pointing at Kurt who hasn’t lost anything of the exchange. “Kurt, would you want to play with Blaine?”

Kurt rushes to his side, one hand clasped around the tool pocket of Burt’s pants.

His eyes are wide as he looks up to Georges and Blaine, and then he buries his face in Burt’s thigh.

“Bud?”

“Yes Daddy?” His voice is somehow smothered by the fabric of Burt’s pants, but it’s just as sure as always.

“I’m sure Blaine would like to draw with you,” Burt says, before looking at Georges with an interrogative glance.

“Blaine loves drawing butterflies,” Georges says, jiggling his son. “Don’t you munchkin?”

“Bufferfies are the best,” Blaine says softly, finally taking his thumb out of his mouth.

“I prefer bears,” Kurt replies just as softly, and Blaine looks at him before putting his hand on his father’s chest.

“Down, Papa.”

“At your service, milord,” Georges jokes, and the two boys look at each other for a moment.

“Bea’s can be f’iends with bufferfies?” Blaine asks and Kurt beams at him, his missing tooth not bothering him for once.

“The bestest friends!” he replies energetically, his lisp even more pronounced around the double “s”.

Blaine beams at him, eyes widening. “Bestest f’iends, weally?”

“Weally weally!”

Kurt takes Blaine’s hand in his, pulling him towards the counter. “Come on, we have to draw zeir adventures!”

“Yeaah!”

Burt and Georges look at the two kids before returning their attention to the car.

“They’re safe, right?” Georges asks almost hesitantly, and Burt can’t blame him, even if he knows his son.

“Nothing will harm your son with my son around,” he replies, looking over his shoulder.

Sure enough, Kurt is making sure that Blaine is sitting with his back to the wall, away from the edge just like Burt has taught him, and they’re both arranging papers and pens.

Already the … bestest of friends, indeed.


End file.
